Fairy Tail-Trapped
by Ailpaws
Summary: Wendy suggests to do the Sachiko Ever After Charm. WARNING: Lots of OC's. Contains blood, gore, violence and swearing. Story better then summary hopefully...
1. UPDATED Chapter 1- Sachiko Ever After

"_It was a rainy evening, just like this one. A loving teacher was walking down the halls of an elementary school. When suddenly she tripped, and fell down the stairs. Crash, bang, crash, bang. This fall, unfortunately, ended her life. This was only the beginning of the tragedies at Heavenly Host Elementary School. Children were abducted, kidnapped, and killed. Eventually the school was set to be closed and demolished. The principal loved the school like it was his own child. Stricken with grief, he threw himself from the roof of the school, ultimately plunging himself to his own demise. Our guild, Fairy Tail, was built right over the elementary school. And, so the story goes, the teacher still doesn't know she's dead," _Wendy explained in a serious tone.

"D-Don't you think that's enough?" Takanashi asked. Sina lifted her head from Takanashi's lap.

"I'm sure the story is just getting started, scared already?" Sina asked.

"Oh...~? You can't handle a little ghost story before bed time~?" Ethan asked his little sister.

"Oh shut up Ethan!" Namine yelled at Ethan for Takanashi.

"Poor little Taka can't handle dem ghost stories~." Ethan teased. That's when Kotone smacked Ethan, knocking off his hat while doing so.

"Please continue the story. I want to know more." Renee said.

"Are you sure, Renee? You get scare VERY easily too." Max pointed out.

"HEY! What do you mean by "too"!?" Takanashi asked, making everyone laugh.

"Either way, please continue the story Wendy." Akina said once the laughter died down.

"HURRY, I LOVE SCARY STORIES." Jordan added, getting Adam, Cathy, Dan and Phil to agree with him.

"Just continue." Nika said. She was currently hugging Malcolm and Nuckin and Futs were clinging to her shoulders. Wendy nodded and then continued her tale.

"Okay_. It's said that on rainy evenings, at seven o'clock, just like now, the teacher sometimes still wanders the halls, looking for her own kids. It happens only after a black out. You'll hear two knocks on the door, and the sound of the door ssslowly sssliding open. Then, like a knife, her voice slices through the air as she calls out, "Is anyone still here?"_" Wendy explained.

And just like that, the candle died, and so did the lights in the hall. All of the girls screamed, even some of the boys screamed. The girls huddled together, shaking with immense amounts of fear. Natsu glared at Wendy.

"Nice one Wendy. You almost got me." Natsu said, followed by a small, shaky 'Aye' from Happy.

"I've been standing here the whole time, it wasn't me!" Wendy yelled.

Two clear, loud knocks were heard on the door. Even Natsu jumped, and the room fell silent. Everyone jumped when two loud knocks were heard again.

"It...can't be.." Ethan said.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get the door?" Natsu asked.

"Why me!?"

"Does't it just break your heart to see the girls so afraid?"

Ethan muttered something under his breath, then walked over to the door and reached out his hand to open it. Suddenly the door slowly slid open just a crack. This sudden move startled Ethan to fall back and crawl away.

"Is anyone still here?" A voice asked as a pale white hand slipped through the crack and held onto the door. There was a silent moment before everyone started to scream, only to be cut short by the lights being turned on. Who was at the door? Their friend Lucy, of course.

"Lucy!? It was you the whole time!?" Yuuki asked, her eyes wide with utter confusion.

"Of course! Who else would it possibly be? Wanna take a guess?" Lucy asked, making the whole group shake their heads. Wendy suddenly started laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Ethan!" Wendy said between laughs.

"Yeah, I thought Adam's or Jordan's was funny, but your tops the cake Ethan!" Fate teased.

Ethan suddenly got embarrased, making the group laugh at him.

"Sorry, Ethan, it was pretty funny." Lucy said.

"Who's scared now~?" Takanashi asked, still giggling a bit.

"Me..." Ethan admitted quietly, making Takanashi nod and pat his shoulder.

"We should all have been heading home a long time ago, shouldn't we?" Lucy asked, grabbing Ethan's wrist to look at his watch.

"Is it that time already?" Syoaran asked, looking at his own watch after Lucy nodded.

"Then we should go before we spend the whole night here." Nika said, standing up after letting go of Malcolm and making sure Nuckin and Futs were securely on her shoulders. Everyone nodded, then stood up one after another. Wendy stood up, then remembered something.

"Oh! Wait a minute, I forgot about something." Wendy said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Wendy pulled a paper doll out of her pocket with a smile on her face.

"The "Sachiko Ever After" Charm. It ensures that we'll be friends forever, no matter where we are." Wendy said.

"How much cheesier can you get?" Jordan asked, only to be smacked on the head by Nika.

"Just gather in a circle around the paper doll and grab onto it wherever you can." Wendy said.

Once everyone was in a circle, holding onto the paper doll, Wendy counted the number of people there.

"Okay. Now we need to repeat "Sachiko, we beg of you" 37 times in our head. One for each of us here. No more, no less. If you flub the line in any way, just continue on. Don't try to correct it. Ready? Go." Wendy said. Everyone closed their eyes and there was a long silence for sometime. When everyone was finished, Wendy broke the silence.

"Everyone say it 37 times?" She asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Okay, now you just have to pull the doll apart. Make sure you hold on tightly so you get a piece." Wendy said. "On three. One, Two, Three!" The paper doll ripped apart. "Everyone have their piece?" Wendy asked, getting nods from everyone. Aside from Malcolm, Nuckin and Futs who were basically sharing with Nika, Zoe who was basically sharing with Max and Renee and Sina who was basically sharing with Takanashi, everyone had their piece. "Okay, be sure to put it somewhere safe, like your wallet or a zipped up pocket." Wendy explained.

All the sudden, the floor shook violently under their feet.

"An earthquake!?" Cathy asked, holding onto Adam's arm tightly. No one could answer or do anything because the shaking got so bad. Suddenly, no one could feel a floor beneath them and they all plummeted down into a seemingly eternal darkness.


	2. UPDATE: Author's Note (I guess)

**UPDATE:**

So, currently as of around **6:30 PM** Canadian Time on **March 18th, 2015**...

**_I have lost all of my files._**

I accidently "formatted" my USB Stick with **EVERYTHING** on it and now everything is gone, deleted and I probably won't get it back.

_**I am so sorry.**_

And don't say, "Oh no, who did it?" OR "What did it do?" Because I'm the one who accidently formatted and that caused everything to disappear. I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

And for those who may comment that I'm stupid or I should have been more careful or anything rude in paticular, you have your own opinion. But all of us have inside voices that we must learn to keep to ourselves.

You're not the only ones hurt by this, so am I. As I was about to make a **Quotev** account and post some stories for **The Walking Dead**, although now I can't.

That USB Stick had my **LIFE** of writing on that. My future to become an Author, everyone can dream. But now I'm really troubled and I'm having a hard time so these stories will be _**PUT ON HIATUS** _for the time being until I either get my files back or I have calmed down and have the courage to re-write everything I can re-write.

**Thank you very much for your time and possibly your understanding.**

**Goodbye for now, see you later when I update next 3 :3**


End file.
